Cell's Bag of Tricks
!! セルの カメハメ |Rōmaji title =Chikyū Chokugeki!! Seru no Tokudai Kamehameha |Literal title =A Direct Hit to the Earth!! Cell's Huge Kamehameha |Number = 178 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Manga = Full Power *The Highest Level |Airdate = March 17, 1993 |English Airdate = November 30, 2000 |Previous = Goku vs. Cell |Next = No More Rules }} !! セルの カメハメ |Chikyū Chokugeki!! Seru no Tokudai Kamehameha|lit. "A Direct Hit to the Earth!! Cell's Huge Kamehameha"}} is the thirteenth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred seventy-eighth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 17, 1993. Its original American airdate was November 30, 2000. Summary Goku and Cell decide that their "warm-up" is over and decide to battle it out for real this time. Goku begins to power up. Goku's max is reached, and a Super Explosive Wave that sends Mr. Satan and the gang flying backwards is given off. The Dragon Team are in awe, except for Gohan, who has seen it before. Mr. Satan, his students and the Z TV crew are dumbfounded. Even Vegeta is shocked at Goku's true power. Goku not only has the typical Super Saiyan aura, but his body flashes energy as well. Cell then powers up in a similar fashion ending with similar results. Perfect Cell says Goku can start the match off by making the first move. Goku punches Perfect Cell in the gut and kicks him in the jaw. They then begin to fight with their full power each landing as good as they get. They stop fighting and return to the ring. Perfect Cell makes use of Tien Shinhan's split-form technique and splits into 4 Perfect Cells. Goku easily fights off all 4 in hand-to-hand combat. Android 16 announces that Goku is stronger than all 4 Perfect Cells together. This is because the split-form technique makes Perfect Cell weaker. The Perfect Cells then use Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon on Goku, who avoids it easily. Goku lures the Perfect Cells into the air and pounds them back to the arena floor causing Perfect Cell to become one again. Perfect Cell then uses Frieza's Death Saucer technique to chase Goku around. Goku is too fast and even with 2 disks after him is able to avoid them, though it appears as if they do go through him. Perfect Cell then uses Goku's Kamehameha with all his power. The blast is more than enough to destroy the Earth. Goku lures the blast into space and uses the Instant Transmission to avoid the blast. Perfect Cell doesn't understand how he did so Goku tells him. Perfect Cell then increases his speed to the point where Goku can't see him. The episode ends when Perfect Cell reappears standing behind Goku. Major Events *Goku uses the full extent of his power and engages Cell in a more intense battle. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Perfect) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Cell Games Arena *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Champion Belt Transformations *Super Saiyan Techniques *Super Explosive Wave - Used by when powering up at the start of the episode. *Multi-Form - Used by Cell. However, the clones are knocked down by Goku. *Special Beam Cannon - Used by the four Cells against Goku, but the Saiyan easily dodges the blasts. *Death Saucer - Used by Cell, but Goku manages to avoid the two disks. *Afterimage - Used by Goku to avoid Cell's Death Saucers. *Super Kamehameha - Used by Cell against Goku, but the Saiyan manages to divert the attack into space. *Instant Transmission - Used by Goku to avoid Cell's Super Kamehameha at the last second. Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Energy Disk Music" - When Cell's Death Saucers chase Goku. Differences from the manga *Due to Caroni, Pirozhki and Miss Piiza being created for the anime, all scenes involving them are exclusive to the anime. *Cell using the Multi-Form, Special Beam Cannon and Death Saucer techniques against Goku are exclusive to the anime. *King Kai commenting on the fight between Goku and Cell is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *When Goku is powering up at the start of the episode, he clenches his fist and raises his arms up to make a great explosion of power. This shot is recycled from the first opening of the Japanese version "Cha-La Head-Cha-La", except that Goku is in Super Saiyan instead of his base form and the blast is colored red instead of blue. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 178 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 178 (BDZ) pt-br:O Super Kamehameha de Cell! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 178 it:La potentissima onda energetica di Cell Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z